Cheeseland Islandic Posistions
The Cheeseland Islandic Posistions is a group of tropical, fruit-bearing islands located off the shores of Weddell's borders towards the outside of the Official Antarctic Region. As Weddell is shared jointly by USA, Freezeland and MAI, it must belong to one of those countries. However, it's not and is recognized as an unclaimed island of Weddell. Since it attract tourists, it needs to have a "partial claimer". This "claimer" could only handle creatures entering and exiting the terrotory. USA handles it as it's "partial owner" currently. All other affairs are handled by the Mayor of CIP, Jake M. Johnson II. The current potentials are the partial owner, MAI and possibly Auzua Mostafique. As of now, nothing is confirmed. History Finding the Land It was in 1984 and at that time, Weddell must have been founded. Turtle Island was growing, and Shield Island is partially developed. As Weddell is shared back then by Freezeland, USA, MAI, islands had to be sorted via voting. Jake M. Johnson I, a Trans-Antarctican born man, moved out to Shield Island. He decided to get on a ship to the Antarctic Peninsula coast. It was the third day of the third month and he was near the coast of the Peninsula. The ship suddenly turned towards somewhere else. They were all afraid that they wold crash into an unknown iceberg, so all but Johonson had jumped down into the lifeboat and escaped the ship. However, the ship did not crash. It continued on a stable route and lead by Johnson himself, as he had learnt how to sail boats. It was only until an it hit an unknown iceberg. There was an extra lifeboat, so he climbed onto it and jumped down. The ship eventually broke up and some floated onto... He drove the lifeboat and tried to find land. Then, howdy ho! He found a large island with clear, sand and drove towards there. He reached the island and landed there safely. He then claimed the island under his name without any country controlling it and invited several other penguins there by a boat and a map. Early Days Life on the island was in a tropical-snowy-styled way. There is snow for 9 months and sun for 3 months from December to February. In January, the temperature gets really perspiring that you need to get a drink of water. That was how "Tropical Treehouses on Coconout Trees" came about. These are not like the treehouses built in Antarctica. They are on the top of a coconut tree's leaves. Wow. It would be scary. So far, only five streets and fifteen houses had been built. The Tropical Street, Mermaid Street, Tarven Street, Coconut Tree Street and Shoppin' Avenue. The penguins live in the Coconut Tree Street at the farmostern west corner of the town area, whilst shopping would be on the Shoppin' Avenue. Delicious food could be found in the Tarven Street, community services at The Tropical Street and other things like Hospitals and Schools on Mermaid Street. The country had not been named. Jake M. Johnson thought about "Tropical Island". If the Tropical Snowy Island was formed then, then it could have been renamed as "Tropical Sunny Island". He was just about to declare the official name of the new republic when a packet of cheese dropped on his head. You see, whatever that comes out of someone's mouth in Tropical Island will not be reversed or undone. It could only be renamed prior 5 days tops. This rule was made when Jake M. Johnson had a bet with another penguin in a game of "้พหท้พก". The loser must shake his or her tail feathers at Mermaid Street for five minutes. When the other penguin said "พะ้่หเำฟ้กปเพฟ!", when it wasn't, it begged "Please don't make me dance! Please!". To make him win, he made a contract that "With any official or high-ranking creature, if you say anything, you could not reverse it". Nevertheless, he angrily remarked "Cheese?". The word "Cheese" was written down. He mumbled "Oh never mind!". It could not be written down as no one could hear it. He later continued "land... Islandic". He himself gasped at the sight of saying "land" and the suffix of Island as "ic" by accident. But what was more importnt was the word "Cheese" being thrown into the crowd's ears. After realizing his mistakes, he had to end with a third word. You just can't end the phrase "Cheeseland Islandic" like that. Therefore, he said "Positions". He waited for three days and he decided to give up waiting to change da name and life continued on. Further Development and Near-Modern Age More streets were added to the developing "partial-country". As the country's official title is "Cheeseland"... they needed to name a street "Cheese Street". The main area expended to several areas further out. Trees were cut down and used to build huts. The town, from covering 1/30 of the island, came up to 5/30 or 1/6 of the island. Other areas were back then still hidden from the inhabitated area. During that time, they introduced Mwaco, Snowtendo, and Doors items. Their headquarters are at the new Buissness District. The new district covers up to the five original streets, and also several other streets. It was later renamed the "Central District Area" (CDA). It was also unappropriate for the island, so they officialy renamed it "Cheeselandic Buissness District" (CBD). Besides that, they were able to make internal realtions with Etana, and also partially with Freezeland. Back those days, it was the High Penguins Colony. They had Gentoo Penguins in their relations list. It went out very well. They also purchased a S737 for transportation of Very Important People (VIP). They also purchased two large boats from Freezeland for wars. They are also used for "exploring purposes". Besides that, they also have internal transport and a stable economy. Island'S' One of their military boats, the S.S Chessey set sail to the Antarctic Peninsula area. Geography There are many islands which are part of the country, so we'll list them down, boys! *Cheesey Island--the first island found and capital. It is now the capital but not as populated as Salad City, and in population is lesser by only 10 penguins. It is also not as big as Biggy Island, which is many more square feet more. It is home of the cheese. *Salad Island--the most populated island. It serves as a shopping and salad hub to most. *Biggy Island--being the biggest island in the country, it has two cities in it, but both do not add up to be as populated as Cheesey Island. **Higgly Biggly City--Quite large, though most of it is housing and are spread out far apart, using up more space. **Small Town--a small town with 100 penguins living in it. Culture Races Language English is their main and official langauge (because everyone speaks it), but many penguins immigrated from East Pengolia, so Tatar is frequently spoken. In some cases, English and Tatar are used together to create English-Tatar. Example: I like cheeseburgers (English) педоыкдподкопуокоап (Tatar) I ыкдпод cheeseуокоап (English-Tatar) English-Tatar is mostly spoken by those who are poor in English and good in Tatar. Government Currency and Economy The currecy is as that of the USA, using the "P" currency. However, the "P" used in here is 0.02% lesser than the stock of the USA's P stock, so if you buy a pen which costs P1.99 in the USA, it is P1.97 here. The econony is quite stable and depends on it's fruits to rock in solid cash. Books are also published here as timber is used, but this has slowed down abit as companies cut down lesser trees to save the earth. Transporation See Also External Links Category:Rooms Category:Countries Category:Islands